Hoyle 1 timeline notes
Hoyle 1 has a number of references to time related to the material found in the game. These include dates of characters and their positions in time, or real world dates related to Sierra's actual development. The meta story for the game is that a bunch of Sierra characters have come together (programmed or pulled there by Warren Schwader.) This is a series of notes about the placement of each character in relation to their original series and Hoyle 1. Notes *Hoyle I for all intents and purposes appears to be set in 1989 when the game was developed. *King's Quest is suggested to take place in Medieval Times, while both Graham and Rosella in the game come from a point just after King's Quest 4. They also mention its been a year since Roger Wilco crashed into their moat. *Space Quest takes place in the future. No specific date. Roger's knowledge of things appears to be of a parallel universe in which he actually did push the Don't Touch button in SQ1. Although other information certainly appears to place it chronologically after Space Quest 3 (but before SQ4). Somehow Sludge Vohaul has returned again. *Leisure Suit Larry appears to take place after the events of LSL3, while Larry was still working for Sierra On-Line. He appears to still be with Patti although it appears he has been cheating on her. *Police Quest elements seem to be after PQ1. But possibly before PQ2. His knowledge only seem to go as far as his defeating the Death Angel the first time. Death Angel appears to be spoken of as still alive (so hasn't been killed by Sonny Bonds yet). This would place it roughly 1987 to early 1988. *Colonel's Bequest elements is set in 1925, but before the events of the game. As Fifi, Jeeves are still alive. Colonel Henri Dijon speaks of his family as if they are still alive. Celie is just his cook. On the other hand his introduction speaks of 'unfortunate' things having happened the last time his 'family' came to visit (which seems to be a nod to the murders)... *Police Quest elements appear to be set more or less in 'present' (1989 or whenever the game was create). *Shelly LeBlanc is hard to follow(appearing to defy space and time)she acts like she is a contemporary of the Colonel's, is one of his neighbors, even going as far to mention him in her introduction. But she is also appears to be knowledgeable about the future, computers, programming, Helicopters, etc. She apparently has dated Larry Laffer at some point. She appears to be a friend of Bulldog. Time traveler, immortal? *The Kid also seems to defy space and time. Since the Colonel knows of him back in 1925, but at the same time The Kid appears to refer to himself as having some programming knowledge, ties to a more present Yosemite (his family have a vacation cabin in Bass Lake near one of the Schwaders, etc). Another character seems to note that he was in a famous competition in 1978 or so. *Bulldog appears to be 'present' (1989). *Sol is present, post WW2 and the Holocaust. Most other characters are also in the present (present being at the time of the game's release no later than 1989) *At least Warren, Jerry, Christina and Devin appear to be based on real persons(the game's main programmer, and animator and their children). It's unclear about Sol, Cassie, or Lenny. *Thelma at least based on how she is treated by Warren appears to be a fictional programmed being. Notes *Hoyle 3 and Hoyle 4 do not really offer anything related to 'story' or character details. But artwork is based on content from SCI era.